


Coming Out

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’ll tell everyone else in time, but for now, can we just keep this between you and I?”





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> for day seven of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): secrets & a shadowhunter/shadowhunter ship.

“I’m gay.”

Isabelle stared at Aline for a long moment before she slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around Aline, holding the other shadowhunter tightly. Aline returned the embrace, feeling like an enormous weight had been taken off her shoulders. The last person she had come out to was her cousin, and that was only because he had caught her with another girl. This time, she had told someone on her terms and when she had felt ready to do so.

Isabelle pulled back, still smiling. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, but I’m not yet ready to tell anyone else yet,” Aline said. “You and I have been friends for a long time, and I feel close to you, so I needed to tell you.” 

“Alec would accept you too.”

“I know, seeing him with Magnus helped me start to be okay with who I am,” Aline replied. “I’ll tell everyone else in time, but for now, can we just keep this between you and I?”

Isabelle nodded and hugged Aline again. “Of course. Thank you for trusting me.” She held Aline a little tighter before letting go. “And I’m always here if you need to talk, okay?”

“I know. Thanks, Izzy.”

Isabelle took Aline’s hand and they continued to walk, Aline’s heart beating a little faster. She had had a crush on Isabelle since they were younger, but that would have to be a conversation for another time, for right now, she just needed Isabelle as her friend. She leaned against the other woman and gave a soft sigh. “I feel so much better now after telling you that.”

“I bet. How long have you known?”

“I’ve always known I was different, but it wasn’t until I was thirteen that I really piece it together,” Aline replied. “Then I tried to hide it.”

“You should never have to be ashamed of who you are, Aline.”

“I’m not, Izzy, and I won’t ever be again.”


End file.
